Le Fat ASS
by TurtleOtakou
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction and its very crap, I just made this whilst talking to my best friend about the hate I have for people. So enjoy the rubbishness that is this fan fiction. .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with it, or the seductive banana!**

By day your typical history teacher, teaching students about the hero's of the past, but by night when the seal over her ass is removed she transforms into a super hero and her assistant the seductive banana. Her fury is released, swarms of power all around her bigger, stronger and better. Her innocent self full of stories about herself is hidden and out comes her passionate self, ass triple in size, wings so majestic and her pet banana by her side.

"Miss may I go to the toilet?" Lucy said in the cold classroom  
"NO! You should have gone at break like all other students, Lucy Turner I am disgusted with the amount of work you have done you should do atleast half a page" Miss Fataisa said coldly. Melissa coughed from the end of the room. "Get out of this class now! how dare you be so rude!" Miss Fatasia shouted  
"OMG what the hell have I done really?" Melissa replied in a crude manor  
"You will be staying for a detention in a miniute if you carry on with this backchat! I am the qualified teacher not you!" Miss Fatasia stated  
"Really qualified in what? Teaching us about your history, who cares? Melissa backchatted *Bell rings* "Leave class in an orderly manor" Miss Fatasia ordered

"Hello there weirdo I am a student of this school unlike you!" A girl with long electric blue hair and eyes with a black sclera introduced herself. "Whatchu say? Huh? Go asphyxiate yourself and make sure you die you bitch" Holly shouts furiously and punches this mysterious girl. *Lucy rips Holly of the girl* "The name is Naomi... Naomi Kuhten and dont you forget it freak"  
"Hey Holly don't you listen to her because..."

_"You're beautiful_  
_In every single way_  
_Yes words can't bring you down_  
_Oh no_  
_So don't you bring me down today"_

"Thanks Lucy now let's go home and act like noobs because being normal is to mainstream" Holly suggested

"Yes! Oh Axel Oh Axel" Lucy screamed

"Oh Yoshii Oh Yoshii my oavires exploded" Holly shouted. Walking home through the trecherous snow that had falled for weeks and weeks which had created a deep fog that nobody could see anything in the remote distance. "Stop there you are now property of the Cyberiad" A Robotic Warrior Said

"AHHHHHHHHHH NO HELP US PLEASE!" Lucy and Holly begged when a figure appeared in the difference "I told you to be nice and now you shall be out tests for lets just say a perverted experiment" Naomi ordered in a crude voice

"Stop right there I gotta know right now how do you want to die ASS SEAL ACTIVATE" Soon after Miss Fatasia screamed a swarm of clouds veiled her body with her ass growing in size, wings sprouting and supernatural powers full as the eye can see and turned into LE FAT ASS.

"What about me FORGET ABOUT IT" Soon her pet banana Jake Okaio sprouted and soon became a banana with seductive, seducive and sexual ways. "You want to take my star girles for your sick twisted experiements you will die" Le Fat Ass said!

"Cybermen destroy them" Naomi ordered.

"Delete Delete you will be Deleted" The Cold Callous Cybermen said.

"Aww hell nah take my banana skin slasher singing swag ninja" Seductive Banana defened.

_"It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Frid..."_

"Make it stop self destruct activated self destruct activated self destruct activated ahhhhh" The Cybermen were instantly disintergraed due to the awful singing of Rebecca Black. "Don't nobody lay a finger on my butterfinger" Seductive Banana stated.

"What butterfinger seriously? Your a bad pet I hate you now after I kill this maniac I will take your treats away from you and I mean it" Le Fat Ass warned.

"STFU" Seductive Banana walked off.

"Prepare to die bitches" Naomi threatedned

"You like being a pervert so much then let me sit on your face bitchhhhh"Le Fat Ass smashed down on Naomi. Naomi instnatly burst into a glowing atoms and dissapeared with no time to see what happened.

"Girls now don't be so stupid next time now run along you have homework due tomorrow hope you enjoy it" Le Fat Ass Dissapeared in a flash of wind. "Gosh I hate her so much, like we couldnt handle oursleves with out her we do have anti cyber-guns" The girls laughed and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Its just a normal day at Mochiwa Re-actarded Academy. "...Keri?" Mr Maidstone asked.  
"Shut up what the 'ell you 'effin you junkie I'M HERE" Keri shouted.  
"No need for that language...Chloe?" Mr Maidstone replied.  
"What you say 'bout my Mom? HUH?! You want a punch you stoner, Harvard reject! Chloe exclaimed lying on the tabe with immense preassure on her face. "Sit down properly, now class can anybody tell me why X is the indirect gradient of y+3 = mx4k" Mr Maidstone rambles on untill the bell goes. "Class pack away and go to your next lesson thank you" Mr Maidstone said with a chilled laid back tone on his voice.

"Right class come in sit down and get your homework out, I hope you have written at least half a page to get that A*" Miss Fatasia annonced. A cool breeze runs through the classroom as Miss Fataisa opens the window to let her pet banana into her handbag. "Miss May I have some paper please? Lucy asked.  
"Where is your book? This is disgraceful! Don't you dare rip paper out of other peoples books they should be neat!" Miss Fatasia shouted.  
"Miss you did forget peoples books It's not my fault" Lucy proclaimed.  
"Ok ok keep calm now we need to describe and explain in detail why General Custar lost the battle of Little Big Horn" Miss Fatasia explained. The lesson went through quite slowly, full of starts stops and twerking compotitions (I'm joking if she twerked I'm pretty sure that an earthquake would happen). "Right class can you take your books home and revise for a test we are never going to have now leave my class in an orderly fashion and go to lunch but before you go please be warned that sightings of cybermen have been spotted and reported so be careful" Miss Fataisa warned.

Meanwhile in the dinner hall... "OMG! I'm so popular I wear so much make-up, I'm 14 and have had so much sex and smoke so many cigarettes, who wants to touch me?" Demi paraded in a short skirt. "OMG guess what?" Lucy replied.  
"What?" Demi asked.  
"Nobody likes you, you fat slag now go away" Lucy shouted. Demi runs off tears running down her eyes when a cold shiny hand touches her neck. "You will be upgraded, upgrading is compulsary" A Cyberman stated.  
"NO PLEASE HELP ME!" Demi exclaimed whilst the Cybeman dragged her down to the cooling tunnels and carried her untill they reached a factory in the middle of nowhere, where nobody can hear you scream. Behind a curtian of dark material 100's of Cybermen and upgrading chambers ready to be used. "No please I don't want to be no...no..no..ahhhhhhhhh" Demi screamed as drills of Cyber-flesh were grafted into her brain as she lost all free will soon, with an emotionless face, she would take revenge on those who have insulted her. "Watch out Lucy you will be like us, you will die with the most horrid pain ever" Demi exclaimed with a robotic tone to her voice.

Just before badminton practice Lucy, Chloe and Keri were in the toilets when a door opened to 2 cold cybermen and a converted Demi steps out in a valour of smoke. "I always like to make an entrace and you should be honored this will be your last day on earth.. delete them" Demi ordered.  
"I don't wanna die! I'm pregnant and in year 7 NO..please..arrrrhhh" A random girl shouts and runs out the toilet trying to escape when a Cyberman brutally deleted her. "You didn't have to kill her you cold things" Lucy shouted.  
"Neither did we need her alive, you will be deleted..delete..delete...delete" The Cybermen chanted. Suddenly a veil of high energy surrounded the toilets and in a flash the Leadwoman appeared and increased the amount of energy of the Cybermen untill they were gas and untill they were nothing. "No you fool take this" Demi screamed and fired a laser from her eyes. "NOOO one line one hope one...telporter hahahaha" The Leadwoman dissipated into 1000's of particles unaffected by Demi's powerful laser. "Now you will die" Demi proclaimed. "Aww hell no wash that make-up off your face you ugly mess take this!" Lucy shouts and picks up and throws a sink at Demi. Before a moment could pass Demi fell out the window and into a car and instantly died before chanting an unholy spell. "Mr Magd Stein kommt mr Magd Stein kommt". Suddenly Mr Maidstone appeared out of a flash  
"Well you have been very naughty so lets fight, you dare take my crack I will kill you" Mr Maidstone shouted. "Aww hell naw" Le Fat Ass shouted and bashed down at him.  
"No you will never take my crack" Mr Maidstone defended  
"You like crack so much why don't you snort this" Le Fat Ass bashed down and he dissipated into a cloud of cocaine. "Remember kids drugs are bad and cutting yourself, people become dependant on them now run along" Le Fat Ass leaves the bathroom.  
"Errm I've just remembered Demi took my phone..looks like we need to route though a dead body" Keri exclaimed.


End file.
